The present invention relates to an infeed device for a turning or peeling machine for finishing the peripheral surfaces of elongated workpieces of circular cross-section, such as rods, wires and tubes, in which the turning machine is provided with a rotating cutter head and in which the infeed device includes at least one pair of inlet or infeed rolls.
In such machines it can be observed that the workpieces which are turned or peeled in the machine leave the latter in slightly curved form, bent along a large arc. This fact is of no importance if the workpieces are subsequently straightened in a straightening machine arranged aligned with downstream and adjacent the peeling machine. If, however, the curved workpiece has to be adjusted in some form, there appear often irregularities which require an adjustment by hand or special complicated apparatus.